As a conventional laser processing device, Patent Literature 1 discloses one in which laser light divergence point moving means diverges laser light emitted from a laser light source, while a condensing optical system converges the divergent laser light at a predetermined position within an object to be processed. This laser processing device can reduce the aberration of laser light occurring at a predetermined position within the object.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a wavefront compensation device in which a spatial light modulator modulates laser light, so as to compensate for the wavefront of the laser light. Patent Literature 3 discloses a laser processing device in which a spatial light modulator modulates laser light, so as to converge the laser light at a plurality of positions within an object to be processed.